Dans tes yeux
by Angelus-sama
Summary: Kagome X Kouga.. Kouga doit s'accoupler et vous devinez quel est son premier choix évidemment mais le seul problème désormais est de le faire savoir à la personne qu’il aime et de la convaincre de rester à ses côtés lemon ONESHOT TRADUCTION ...


Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas il appatienne à l'auteur du manga, je ne touche donc aucun argent pour cette fic de plus celle ci appartient à Kagome1221 qui m'a permis de la traduire. La fic est publiée en Anglais sous le nom de In your eyes.

On ne voit jamais le couple Kagome/Kouga, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi celle ci pour ma première traduction.

Résumé: Kagome X Kouga.. Kouga doit s'accoupler et vous savez quel est son premier choix évidemment mais le seul problème désormais est de le faire savoir à la personne qu'il aimes vraiment et de la convaincre de rester à ses côtés ONESHOT TRADUCTION...

* * *

Dans tes yeux

Inuyasha et ses amis voyageaient vers l'Est depuis un certain temps maintenant, ils y étaient partis après avoir entendus une rumeur sur un morceau de la perle de Shikon s'y trouvant peut-être mais la tension était de plus en plus élevée dans le groupe quand pour la troisième fois Kagome dit à Inuyasha qu'elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de faire une pause cependant elle fut totalement ignorée par le Hanyou aux cheveux d'argent.

"Inuyasha j'ai besoin de m'arrêter, il fait chaud, je suis en sueur et je suis fatigué!!" dit Kagome sur un ton agacé.

"Nom de Dieu Kagome! Tais-toi je t'ai déjà entendu la première fois mais si nous nous arrêtons maintenant nous ne trouverons jamais le morceau de la perle de Shikon.

Est-ce que tu penses qu'on va aller juste s'assoir et attendre là pendant que tu utilise un temps qui nous est précieux" dit Inuyasha irrité.

"Inuyasha COUCHÉ!!" cria avec colère Kagome.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si peu attentif pouah COUCHÉ! Nous avons marché toute la journée sous un soleil de plomb et je n'en peux plus. Nous préparons le camp maintenant!! Et c'est définitif fin de la discussion!"

Dire que le reste du groupe était intimidé par la jeune fille serait le moins que l'on puisse dire.

"C'est sûr qu'elle est effrayante quand elle est fâchée" dit Shippo tranquillement à Miroku qui pouvait seulement incliner la tête en retour.

Dix minutes plus tard le camp était préparé et Kagome maintenant joyeuse se préparait à chercher un lac ou une source d'eau chaude de préférence pour se laver.

"Tu viens Sango ?" demanda Kagome

Sango se leva rapidement et suivit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène dans la forêt à la recherche du bain tant voulu.

Finalement après quelques minutes, elles regardèrent autour d'elles et trouvèrent un petit lac.

"Ah! J'espérais avec impatience de trouver une source chaude aujourd'hui!" gémit Kagome, elle et Sango commencèrent alors à se déshabiller.

«Cela me manque les futures technologies à des moments comme ceux-ci» pensa Kagome. Même si elle voyageait vers le passé depuis un peu moins de trois ans. Kagome ne pouvaient toujours pas s'habituer à la baignade dans un lac ou à l'absence de celle ci dans ce temps.

**********

"Hé Kouga! Est ce que nous allons errer toute la nuit dans les parages? Nous avons vérifié les terres deux fois maintenant c'est sans danger. Nous pouvons retourner à la caverne maintenant ?" demanda Ginta.

"Ouais, retournons-y" dit le Prince des loups mais alors qu'il se tournait pour partir un doux parfum frappa son nez. "Il n'y a aucun doute c'est son odeur et elle est à proximité ainsi que ce trou du cul d'Inuyasha" pensa-t-il.

"Retournez y sans moi les gars, il y a une certaine affaire dont je dois m'occuper" dit-il aux membres de son clan.

"Kouga tout va bien ?" s'inquiéta Ginta "

"Ouais, allez-y! Je serai de retour plus tard" dit le Prince des loups alors qu'il se retournait et utilisait sa super vitesse pour rejoindre sa femme. Il suivait son parfum à une clairière à la périphérie des ses terres et la remarqua elle et son amie qui achevaient leur bain et qui se préparaient à retourner à leur camp mais il ne la laissa pas faire car il voulait lui parler, il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Il vit les deux filles se mettre en chemin vers leur camp et le démon fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit à l'esprit, il saisit sa femme par derrière la tint contre sa poitrine, et courut vers une grotte voisine.

**********

La vitesse de Kouga avait été si impressionnante que Sango n'avait pas remarqué que Kagome ne marchait plus derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entendit pas la réponse à son commentaire.

"Kagome ?? Kagome!! Où es tu Kagome!" Quand la jeune fille ne reçut aucune réponse, elle commença à courir vers leur camp pour alerter Inuyasha de la disparition de la miko.

'Il va devenir furieux' pensa Sango alors qu'elle courrait vers Inuyasha qui était debout, à côté du feu, car il avait remarqué l'état d'inquiétude de Sango, grâce à son odeur.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Inuyasha remarquant l'absence Kagome.

**********

«Lâchez-moi! Laissez moi partir "cria Kagome alors qu'elle tentait de se faufiler et de se tortiller de la poigne ferme de son kidnappeur sur corps. Kouga utilisait d'autre part toute sa volonté pour supporter les cris de la jeune fille à cause de son ouïe sensible. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Kouga entra dans la caverne et posa Kagome qui ne perdit pas de temps pour regarder son kidnappeur en face.

"Kouga!" haleta-t-elle.

"Que fais-tu? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené comme ça? J'ai eu si peur, je croyais que tu étais un démon après les morceaux de la perle de Shikon" dit-elle à bout de souffle et se relaxant lentement maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle était plus ou moins en sécurité pour l'instant.

«Kagome» dit Kouga d'une voix grave et un peu sérieuse pour l'homme qui avait toujours eu une attitude insouciante et insolente. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir enlevée de cette façon mais quand j'ai remarqué que tu étais près de moi ... eh bien j'ai voulu te voir. J'ai besoin de te parler Kagome ».

Kagome un peu surprise par le ton de sa voix ne pouvait que le regarder fixement lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

Kouga fit signe à Kagome de s'asseoir dans un coin de la caverne alors qu'il fit un petit feu au milieu. Il était en train de devenir fou dans son esprit cherchant comment il allait commencer cette conversation. Ainsi il ne tournerait pas autour du pot.

"Euh Kagome" dit Kouga alors qu'il s'assoyait à côté d'elle.

"Je ... eh bien je dois m'accoupler bientôt Kagome et mon clan devient impatient et se demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas déjà fait donc tu comprends qu'il désapprouve que le chef n'ai pas de femme à mon âge et Kagome je t'aime et je ne peux pas imaginer être avec une autre que toi. Voudrais-tu être ma partenaire… ma petite amie… ma femme? "

"UHHHH Kouga ... euh je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je veux dire tout cela est très soudain et inattendu, je suis ... euh ... je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais sérieux avec tout cela, avec tes : « Kagome est ma femme». J'ai juste pensé que c'était une plaisanterie pour toi, un moyen de rendre Inuyasha furieux, fou et je euh .... "

Dire que Kagome était surprise et ahurie est un euphémisme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée dire. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait simplement lui dire cela et qu'elle irait avec lui et deviendrait sa compagne? Qu'en était-il d'Inuyasha, de ses amis et de sa famille, c'était simplement trop. Cet homme était fou, il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle ... .. L'était-il??

Tandis que Kagome semblait être dans une bataille intérieure avec elle-même, Kouga jetait un coup d'œil sur elle. Un vrai regard qui va au-delà de l'apparence physique et qui va profondément dans l'âme. Après tout, cela venait d'elle, c'est son âme puissante et loyale qui l'a attiré à elle en premier lieu. Son âme appelait son démon intérieur cela lui apportait la paix. Une paix pour son démon et il ne se sentait ainsi que quand elle était auprès de lui. Elle n'était pas affreuse à regarder, la jeune fille était belle mais ce qui la rendait vraiment unique était son âme.

Kagome, d'autre part était si confuse, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais là encore qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire… Donc elle décida de lui faire reprendre ses esprits pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer et de plus que devenait Ayame ?

"Kouga tu es irrationnel, tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Comment sais-tu que tu m'aimes alors tu me connais à peine ? Et puis tu as promis à Ayame..."

"Stop Kagome. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que j'ai promis à Ayame car je n'ai pas de sentiment pour elle (c'est moins poli dans l'original mais je ne sais pas comment le traduire donc j'enjolive). Kagome je t'aime et je ne peux seulement qu'être avec toi mon démon n'acceptera aucune autre que toi. Je veux que tu comprennes, simplement toi!!"

"Mais Kouga...»

Kagome fut coupé par un démon légèrement furieux, pour le dire franchement, Kouga ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle mettait en doute son amour pour elle, ne pouvait-elle pas le voir, est-ce que ce n'était pas évident ? ?

Non, bien sûr que non il était idiot. Kagome était humaine, elle ne comprenait pas les coutumes Youkai. Il allait lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui faire comprendre comment son démon intérieur fonctionné.

"Kagome je t'aime qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me crois ?

Quand je te vois je deviens heureux et mon démon trouve la paix. Et bien je … "

Pour une fois dans sa vie, le loup était à court de mots pour dire ce qu'il pouvait seulement faire alors il agit à l'instinct et tira Kagome près de lui. Apportant ses lèvres aux siennes et mettant toute la passion qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser.

Il était si inattendu que Kagome ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait seulement quand elle sentit ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Mais ce qui la surprenait plus, c'était la réaction qu'elle eut à ce baiser sa peau picotait à cette sensation et elle sentit qu'il mettait beaucoup de sentiment dans ce baiser tant de … D'Amour ???

Elle se mit à fondre sous le baiser, voulant l'embrasser de nouveau et oublier toute logique et rationalité.

Kouga était en pleine extase elle l'embrassait de nouveau et son démon était plus qu'heureux que sa femelle lui réponde. Au moment où il allait approfondir le baiser, il entendit son nom être appelé.

"KAGOME!!! "

"KAGOME!!!! "

Inuyasha savait que ce maudit loup l'avait enlevée, il pouvait sentir son parfum mêlé au sien. Il atteignit finalement l'endroit où ils étaient, il pouvait les sentir à l'intérieur de cette grotte. Quel enculé, ce fils de pute l'avait emmené jusqu'ici. Il allait tuer ce loup.

"Euh Inuyasha nous sommes presque arrivés là ?" demanda Miroku remarquant l'agitation de son ami.

"Ouais ici, en haut dans cette caverne, en avant Miroku." grognait Inuyasha en colère.

Quand ils furent à l'entrée de la caverne, l'emplacement qui les accueillit les pressa sur le bord.

Kouga avait entendu les cris perçants d'Inuyasha mais il ne voulait pas rompre le baiser qu'il partageait avec Kagome, il voulut que le clebs voit qu'elle était sienne.

Kagome était en transe avec cette nouvelle émotion qui la reprit sans remarquer Inuyasha ou autre chose pour le moment. Jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une paire de bras forts autour de sa taille l'envelopper, la serrer contre le corps de Kouga et finalement à son grand regret, il mit fin au baiser mais ne renonça pas à son emprise sur elle. Ce fut là qu'elle entendit Inuyasha et le garçon était furieux.

"Kagome par l'enfer que penses tu être en train de faire! ? Eloignes toi de ce loup MAINTENANT!!" hurla Inuyasha alors qu'il se dirigea vers elle pour l'empoigner.

Mais Kouga ne permettrait pas par l'enfer que cette saloperie de chien touche à sa compagne personne ne touchera à elle sauf lui. Il allait enseigner ce chiot à respecter la propriété des autres peuples.

Kouga donna un coup de pied dans la direction d'Inuyasha alors qu'il poussait Kagome vers la chasseuse de démon où il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité

Inuyasha tira son épée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'utiliser, Kagome dit le mot magique le faisant ainsi s'écraser contre le sol.

Elle était perdue à cause de tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait embrassé Kouga et bien …cela lui avait beaucoup plut. Elle était profondément dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Sango la ramène à la réalité.

"Kagome tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sango inquiète pour son amie.

Mais Kagome n'avait pas le temps pour répondre à des questions, elle était plus que furieuse à l'heure actuelle les deux garçons se battaient pour l'avoir comme si elle était un trophée à gagné. Elle devait les arrêter maintenant!

Donc elle fit ce qui lui venait à l'esprit et hurla de nouveau COUCHÉ.!!

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous deux, vous me traité comme un objet! Je ne suis la propriété de personne je n'appartiens qu'à moi même! Et je refuse de vous laissez poursuivre ce combat vide de sens! "

Elle devait partir pour remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre. Ce baiser avait allumé quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas et maintenant à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Kouga sa peau picotait et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle avait besoin d'être seule!!

Inuyasha et Kouga étaient tous deux à la lisière de la grotte et ne voulaient rien de plus au monde que de sauter à la gorge de l'autre mais le regard de Kagome les gela sur place. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir l'odeur de la colère dans son parfum. Inuyasha prévu de l'ignorer et de se lancer sur Kouga mais le démon de Kouga jugeait nécessaire d'aller réconforter sa compagne. Alors Kouga utilisa sa vitesse pour esquiver Inuyasha et aller vers Kagome. Il lui prit les mains et massa leurs paumes pour la calmer. Toutefois Kagome retira ses mains brusquement elle ne manqua pas le regard plein de peine sur le visage de Kouga.

"Kouga s'il te plaît tu dois t'en aller. Je ne veux pas que toi et Inuyasha vous vous battiez à cause de moi."

"NON! Je ne te laisserai pas …"

"Kouga s'il te plaît juste pendant un moment j'ai besoin de temps pour … .penser".

Kouga ne voulait pas faire pression sur la jeune femme donc il décida de partir mais il ne la laisserait pas avec Inuyasha son démon ne le permettrait pas. Il l'accompagnerait jusqu'à sa demeure.

Il acquiesça de la tête et avec un regard désemparé il lui dit : "Au moins laisse moi te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi Kagome"

"T'aimes l'enfer ?" dit Inuyasha qui put finalement être capable de se relever alors que le charme se dissipait.

Voulant éviter un autre combat entre les deux démons Sango pensa que se serait mieux si Kirara emmenait Kagome au puits et tout le monde convint que se serait mieux ainsi donc après que tout fut réglé Kagome décolla sur Kirara laissant les autres derrière.

Kouga regarda Inuyasha avec haine alors qu'il se préparait pour s'en aller, mais avant qu'il ne soit parti il eut besoin de s'assurer de quelque chose donc il se retourna et fit de nouveau face à Inuyasha à la surprise générale il s'approcha de lui et demanda solennellement "Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment?"

Le Hanyou et le reste du groupe furent surpris par la question inattendue.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se souciait de Kagome, oui, mais était-ce l'amour??

Donc il dissimula ses pensées du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Ce n'est pas tes affaires le loup"

Mais Kouga vu la confusion en lui pendant cet instant où il prit Inuyasha au dépourvut alors qu'il le surveillait il ne l'aimait pas comme il le faisait, il ne la méritait pas et qu'il se serait damné s'il devait la laisser Inuyasha.

Alors Kouga regarda Inuyasha droit dans les yeux et lui dit: "Tu ne l'aimes pas parce que sinon tu voudrais que tout le monde le sache".

Sur ces mots le loup quitta le petit groupe.

Tout le monde fut choqué à la conversation qui s'était déroulé entre Inuyasha et Kouga.

Miroku étant toujours aussi perspicace tira Sango et Shippo vers le camp laissant un Inuyasha perplexe dans ses pensées.

Kagome était couché dans son lit depuis plus d'une heure. Peu importe ce qu'elle essayait de faire pour dormir, elle ne pouvait pas cesser de rejouer ce baiser dans son esprit. Tant de sentiments s'étaient rués à travers elle à ce moment mais ce qui lui faisait le plus peur c'est que quand elle essayait de se représenter elle-même avec Inuyasha maintenant le visage de Kouga apparaissait et Inuyasha semblait si fade. Elle se demandait si avec un baiser d'Inuyasha elle se sentirait pareil .... est ce qu'il la rendrait heureuse?? Heureuse comme avec le baiser de Kouga … Heureuse??

Elle devrait y retourner et en finir une fois pour toute, elle donnera humm un baiser…à Inuyasha et ensuite tout deviendra clair.

**********

Kagome ouvrit les portes du temple et entra. Il faisait encore sombre dehors, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, elle avait besoin d'éclaircir ses pensées et une fois pour toute mettre fin à cette lancinante impression dans son cœur. Pouvait-elle se tromper et avoir pris l'amitié pour de l'amour?

Avec cette dernière pensée, Kagome sauta dans le puits et se laissa guider par la lumière bleue l'emmenant dans le passé.

De l'autre côté du puits, Inuyasha était assis sur une branche de son arbre préféré regardant le puits avec des yeux tristes, il avait eu une prise de conscience hier après que ce fichu loup fut finalement parti. Cependant il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Kagome sortir du puits. Il était tellement dans ses pensées jusqu'à maintenant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la sentir avant qu'elle ne se soit hissée sur le rebord du puits. Il descendit et se dirigea vers le puits où était la jeune prêtresse.

Kagome vit Inuyasha marcher vers elle et elle devint nerveuse. ' A quoi pensais-je ? Je ne peux pas juste m'approcher de lui et l'embrasser au hasard. Puis-je ? Berk non je…je ne peux pas. Non de Dieu prend toi en main Kagome, je ne peux pas laisser mes inhibitions me retenir maintenant. Je dois le faire. '

"Kagome tu es revenu plus tôt que je ne m'y attendais..." Inuyasha fut coupé lorsque Kagome saisit ses épaules et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Ignoré à la fois de Kagome et d'Inuyasha qui étaient un peu préoccupé pour l'instant, à remarquer un certain Prince loup qui regardait la scène se dérouler devant lui. Il attendait Kagome pour revenir et allait juste s'approcher d'elle mais le clébard l'avait battu. Il décida de faire un peu profil bas juste pour le plaisir de la curiosité. Toutefois, quand il vit Kagome tenant sur Inuyasha, il tourna le dos, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la femme qu'il aimait embrasser un autre. Son loup intérieur hurlait de douleur et il partit avec un cœur brisé. Il aimait la fille plus que sa vie mais il ne la forcerait pas à être avec lui si elle aimait vraiment le clebs, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le faire.

Il marchait tristement jusqu'à sa caverne. Il laissa échapper un petit rire cynique, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il s'était fait baisé et il le savait. Les anciens l'interrogeraient bientôt et essaieraient de lui imposer une femelle et il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Bordel pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe sur elle? Cette question était facile parce que chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux il était chez lui et heureux. Il pourrait la regarder fixement dans les yeux pour toujours tout ce qui la définie était là. Dans ses beaux yeux bruns, il pouvait voir ses émotions si clairement, son innocence et sa pureté. Il s'arrêta et dit à voix haute pour lui même" Merde c'est si difficile." sur ce il partit avec sa vitesse inhumaine vers ses terres.

Kagome était proche des lèvres d'Inuyasha mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser elle se sentait trop bizarre, comme si elle embrassait son frère. C'est alors que tout devint clair pour Kagome, Inuyasha était comme un frère pour elle. Elle l'aimait, mais comme une sœur aime son frère. Elle se recula et rit. Tout était clair pour elle maintenant, elle savait qui elle aimait. En fait, elle l'avait sans doute sut depuis qu'il l'avait proclamée comme sa femme si ouvertement quand ils s'étaient rencontrés et ce fut sans doute pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais remis à sa place ou ne l'avait jamais détourné d'elle quand ils pouvaient se rencontrer, qu'il l'appelait sa femme ou lui tenait les mains, la vérité s'est que tous ce temps Inuyasha était intervenu avant qu'elle n'eut effectivement une chance de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour le loup ou de répondre à ses avances.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, on ne lui a jamais permis de profiter de ces moments à cause de la crainte qu'Inuyasha le tuerait par jalousie. Elle était amoureuse de Kouga! Elle rit de nouveau, ses yeux brillant de bonheur et de joie.

"Je suis amoureuse de Kouga." chuchota-t-elle distraitement.

Mais Inuyasha l'entendit et il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il allait la perdre, la personne à qui il faisait confiance de tout son cœur, la seule personne dont il se sentait proche et maintenant elle allait le quitter comme ça et il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il avait compris cela, mais il s'était occupé d'elle, même si, quand elle se recula et ne l'embrassa pas, il éprouva un soulagement. L'embrassé en quelque sorte était mal. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il voulait la laisser à jamais à cette merde non méritante de loup.

"NON!!" cria-t-il 'à Kagome.

"Je ne te permettrai pas de me quitter. Tu as promis que tu resterais à mes côtés.

" Kagome fut prise par surprise, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'Inuyasha pouvait ressentir. Elle avait été si égoïste. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas comme ça et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible maintenant.

"Inuyasha... Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'aimer." dit elle avec douleur dans sa voix et plus de larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Elle vit la douleur dans les yeux d'Inuyasha et a pensa qu'elle devait expliquer ses sentiments plus clairement avant qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal, elle ne supportait pas de le blesser mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

"Ce que je voulais dire Inuyasha c'est que tu es mon meilleur ami ... Mon frère tu vois et je ne peux penser à toi d'une autre façon et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ... Je suis désolé "dit-elle en pleurant maintenant pleinement.

Inuyasha comprit aussi à ce moment qu'il aimait Kagome comme une sœur qu'il avait besoin de protéger et comme une amie, il pouvait partager ses secrets avec elle mais elle s'en allait et il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de partir, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

"Kagome .... Écoute ce que je vais te dire "dit-t-il d'une voix calme pleine de crainte. La peur de ne jamais revoir sa .... Sa sœur.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes .... Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus voir ma sœur ... ». À cela, il leva les yeux vers elle et lui donna un petit sourire de compréhension et de Kagome elle lui rendit.

"Donc tu ne m'aimes pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Si je t'aime, mais...» Inuyasha fit une pause pour chercher les mots justes

Mais Kagome le devance et dit:

"Mais … Pas comme Kikyo c'est ça" dit-elle avec un demi sourire pour lui qu'il lui retourna et dit:

"C'est cela pas comme elle, mais comme une sœur que je ne peux pas supporter de perdre."

A cet instant Kagome comprit et répondit "Tu ne me perdras jamais Inuyasha. Je serai toujours là pour toi chaque fois que tu seras dans le besoin d'une amie" dit-elle.

Inuyasha hocha la tête et la regarda avec soulagement et bonheur. Il savait maintenant qu'il ne la perdrait jamais et il pourrait aller de l'avant avec Kikyo maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de ses sentiments plus longtemps ou de sa confusion entre les deux femmes tout était clair maintenant. Il décida que l'embrouille était finie et demanda avec un petit sourire satisfait et taquin.

"Mais est ce qu'il fallait que se soit ce putain de loup Kagome ?"

À cela elle se mit à rire et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en se déplaçant pour lui donner une accolade qu'il lui rendit bien volontiers et cette fois une deuxième pensée lui vint.

"Maintenant je vais aller chez lui Inuyasha et …"

"Ouais, ouais épargne-moi les détails vas-y.» plaisanta-t-il et Kagome ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Pourrais-tu m'emmener au village ? Je voudrais voir si Kirara peut voler jusqu'à chez lui."

"Bien sur." Inuyasha se mis à genoux pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos.

Kagome atterrit juste devant la caverne de Kouga, son audace laissait lentement place sous une forme plus généralement reconnue c'est à dire des papillons dans l'estomac.

Elle descendit lentement de Kirara.

"Merci Kirara tu peux renter au village maintenant, je vais te voir dans quelques jours." dit Kagome un peu mal à l'aise tout en caressant le gros chat.

Avec un Miaou en réponse Kirara repartit et laissa ainsi Kagome seule à l'extérieur de la grotte.

' Bien Kagome quand il faut y aller. ' Elle a lentement fait son chemin vers l'entrée de la caverne. ' Super je deviens mouillé ' se disait-elle se référant à la chute d'eau qui garde l'entrée de sa grotte. "Bien, ça ne se sert à rien de rester ici" dit-elle en essayant de marcher près du bord de la parois pour essayer d'éviter l'eau. Elle le fit avec des dégâts d'eaux minimales. Alors elle entra dans la caverne se trouvant ainsi entourée par le clan de Kouga. "Oh mince", se dit-elle alors qu'elle les avait oubliés. Elle ne vit pas de visage familier mais fut soulagée quand elle entendit son nom être appelé, quelque part vers sa droite.

"Kagome!" c'était Ginta

"Oh Ginta merci mon Dieu" dit-elle en lui souriant.

"Que faite-vous ici Kagome?" demanda-t-il.

"Um Kouga... j'ai besoin de lui parler. "dit-elle avec anxiété.

Ginta baissa les yeux vers le sol avec un regard triste.

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ginta?

«Eh bien vous voyez Kouga, il n'était pas comme d'habitude depuis qu'il est revenu. Nous sommes tous préoccupés à son sujet, il ne parle à aucun d'entre nous, il est dans sa chambre depuis son retour .... Voilà "

«Je dois le voir, où est-il Ginta?

«Je vais vous emmener Kagome..."

"Non, je dois parler avec lui seule, dit-elle en jetant un regard plein d'excuse à Ginta.

Il hocha seulement la tête et indiqua le fond de la caverne où il semblait y avoir une sorte de passage qui faisait irruption dans une série de cavernes plus petites que Kagome ne pouvait que seulement deviner qu'il s'agissait de chambres individuelles pour chaque loups. Elle s'approcha de celle que Ginta lui avait indiquée. Elle s'arrêta devant celle ci. Elle était couverte par... de la fourrure de loup... Devina-t-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sourit, elle ouvrit le tissu sur le côté et entra dans à la chambre. Elle marcha à l'intérieur, là où il était, son cœur commença à battre un peu plus rapidement et son sourire s'agrandit mais tout à une fin rapide.

"Que veux-tu? grogna presque Kouga.

Il avait senti quand elle était entrée dans la caverne mais il n'allait pas oublier sa trahison si facilement. Il était furieux et il n'allait pas laisser tomber sa garde ou la laisser voir combien elle l'avait blessé. Merde, il avait son orgueil, il était le prince des démons de loup.

Kagome fut pour le moins surprise ce n'était pas l'accueil auquel elle s'était attendue. Kouga ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi.

"Kouga qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Kagome avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Que fais-tu d'habitude Kagome quand le clébard te soûle ?" Essayant de ne pas oublier qu'il était en colère contre elle.

"Non il... Euh... il sait que je suis ici. Je suis venu parce que j'ai quelque chose…

" Kouga ne la laissa pas finir il était au-delà de la colère maintenant il dit don "le bâtard n'a pas voulu de toi donc tu es venue ici hum ? Laisse-moi bien te dire quelque chose Kagome je ne serai pas ton amant de rechange, qui n'est pas aussi bon que le premier, qui te laisse seule.

Kagome en entendant ses paroles se mit à pleurer pourquoi agissait-il ainsi maintenant ses sanglots prenaient le contrôle de son corps et Kouga dut détourner le regard pour ne pas se rapprocher d'elle, et non, non, il n'allait pas céder cette fille l'avait trahi, elle avait embrassé ce clébard après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il allait lui faire mal comme elle l'avait blessée peu importe combien cela le tué de l'intérieur.

"Ce qui est faux femelle tu n'as pas pensé que je saurais hein ? Je t'ai vu embrasser ce trou du cul foutu devant ce foutu puits!"

Kagome leva les yeux c'était donc cela, il pensait qu'elle aimait Inuyasha c'est pourquoi il était furieux. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire face à sa jalousie.

"Kouga.." commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée de nouveau par le loup en colère.

Par l'enfer, donc cette femelle le trouve drôle hein …

"Kouga tais toi tu es juste un immense idiot, tu as tout faux. Ce que tu as vu était ..."

"Non!! Tu la fermes je suis fatigué de toute cette merde Kagome, j'ai eu tort à propos de toi..."

Il était si têtu pourquoi ne pouvait il pas l'écoute; elle devait le faire taire et elle savait comment.

"JE T'AIME KOUGA!!"

Ouais cela l'avait taire pour de bon.

"Quoi ?" chuchota-t-il quelque peu incrédule, mais oubliant un peu toute sa colère envers la jeune fille.

"Je t'aime" dit-elle en marchant cette fois tranquillement vers lui. "Tu avais tout faux, j'allais embrasser Inuyasha mais je ne l'ai jamais fait... parce que je me suis rendue compte que je n'aime pas Inuyasha comme ça, je le vois comme un ami un très bon ami, mais rien de plus Kouga. Donc je suis venue ici pour te donner ma réponse à ta question d'il y a quelques jours.

" Kouga en tomba sur le cul, elle l'aime. ELLE l'aimait LUI!!

Il ferma l'espace entre eux et tint ses épaules regardant dans ses yeux et trouvant l'amour qui s'y reflétait. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas menti car c'est dans ses yeux qu'il avait toujours trouvé la vérité.

«Alors, que pourrait être cette réponse?» Il sourit à son amour tout en caressant ses bras de ses paumes de haut en bas.

"Cette réponse pourrait être oui" dit-elle en souriant à ce sourire qui fit rater encore un battement à son cœur.

Kouga étreint Kagome autour de la taille la souleva et la fit tourner autour de lui plus que ravit.

Kagome rigola et s'approcha pour l'embrasser alors qu'il la regardait une fois de plus.

Kouga ne perdit pas de temps pour approfondir le baiser et caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue dans une demande silencieuse pour entrer. Kagome ne gaspilla pas une seconde et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui. Kouga gouta chaque partie de sa bouche chaude et caressa sa langue pour la persuader de jouer. Kagome était tellement absorbé par le baiser qu'elle faillit ne pas voir sa main qui s'approcher de sa chemise pour essayer de l'enlever jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses griffes tirées doucement le tissu vers le haut. Elle gémit un peu quand Kouga rompit le baiser pour passer la chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Kouga jeta la chemise et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, des baisers papillons qui laissèrent Kagome bouche ouverte. Kagome détacha ses épais cheveux noirs en queue de cheval et y enchevêtra ses mains lui en massant la base de temps en temps faisant ainsi gémir Kouga de plaisir. Il laissa ses mains trouver le chemin de ses seins et les taquina à travers la toile de dentelle de son soutien-gorge dont il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre comment l'enlever et devenait frustré face à l'objet fautif qui l'empêchait de voir la douce poitrine.

"Kagome comment diable l'enlèves-tu?" demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Kagome saisit ses mains et les conduisit dans son dos. Là, elle lui montra comment l'enlever tandis que leurs mains étaient toujours jointes. L'agrafe se défit et Kouga fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras en s'assurant de les caresser avec ses griffes gagnant ainsi un petit gémissement provenant de la bouche de Kagome.

Il ne perdit pas son temps à admirer les seins Kagome, et en prit un dans sa bouche chaude pour le taquiner avec sa langue, la faisant tourner autour du mamelon rose ce qui le faisait durcir. Kagome soupira de plaisir prononçant le nom de son compagnon avec désir rendant Kouga de plus en plus dure. Il prit de nouveau ses lèvres et l'emmena vers le lit de fortune, il la guida vers le bas pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger sans jamais rompre le baiser. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure lentement une fois encore créant un halètement provenant de Kagome ainsi que la permission d'accéder à l'intérieur de sa bouche, sa langue glissait dans celle-ci, frôlait ses dents et jouait avec sa langue. Il sourit contre ses lèvres quand il sentit son excitation augmenter.

Kagome devenait un peu plus audacieuse maintenant, elle jouait avec la langue qui était dans sa bouche et posait ses mains dans le bas du dos de son compagnon. Afin de toucher sa peau mais elle ne réussit pas à la toucher, lentement, elle se dégagea et timidement leva les yeux vers lui et fit signe vers son armure.

Kouga saisit l'allusion et s'assit enlevant son armure et sa fourrure le laissant alors complètement nus, Kagome était complètement à bout de souffle face à cela et se mit à rougir.

'WOW il est grand', pensa-t-elle bien qu'elle n'avait pas de modèle de comparaison, mais l'homme était fort manifestement bien doté. Elle rougit encore plus fort si c'était possible quand elle l'entendit dire d'une vois insolente et remplie de désir.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Kagome leva les yeux vers ses yeux amusés oubliant toutes inhibitions à l'heure actuelle et répondit avec une petite voix "Oui".

"Bien." dit Kouga très heureux.

Il s'installa entre ses jambes et lécha de son nombril où il s'attarda vers son sein droit tout en massant le gauche paresseusement. Il le lécha et le suça, pinçant doucement l'autre sein tandis que Kagome gémissait et s'arquait contre lui.

Toute timidité disparut à cet instant, la main de Kagome descendait le long de ses côtes et finit par saisir sa longueur. Kouga retint un grognement de plaisir alors qu'elle caressait sa longueur de sa petite main délicate.

"Humm Kagome." gémit-il alors que ses caresses devenaient plus dures et plus rapide.

Il saisit sa main lui donnant du plaisir et la mit au dessus de sa tête avant qu'il ne puisse jouir. Il posa alors un baiser sur son front puis son nez et finalement sur ses lèvres. De là, il continua à la lécher le long de sa mâchoire la mordant de temps en temps puis descendit doucement vers son cou, sa langue continua son chemin dans la vallée de ses seins et fit un bref arrêt pour les embrasser avant de continuer sa route léchant son estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement atteint sa destination. Il arracha la jupe et le sous-vêtement en un geste rapide grâce à ses griffes et inhala profondément le parfum de son excitation et fut impatient de goûter son liquide doux et sucré. Il lui lécha l'intérieur des cuisses et arriva à son humidité, et il lécha ses plis humide d'un mouvement lent et rapide de haut en bas, il voulait la déguster totalement et aimer chaque parti d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais assez de son corps tellement il était délicieux. Il plongea sa langue en elle lui donnant ainsi un avant-goût de ce qui était à venir.

Kagome était en train de devenir folle, cet homme provoquait tant de nouvelles sensations en elle que c'en était vertigineux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente plonger sa langue dans son entre humide et chaude, son gémissement fut fort et le nom de son mâle sortit de sa bouche en se cambrant.

Kouga dut la tenir par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger tandis qu'il glissait sa langue en elle, encore et encore pour pouvoir lécher la sortie de son doux nectar sucré.

Il grogna de plaisir quand elle cria et jouit dans sa bouche subissant son premier orgasme.

Son démon intérieur était impatient maintenant il perdait rapidement le contrôle.

Kagome n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir dans sa vie, elle était encore sous le choc après son orgasme. La chaleur dans son ventre avait explosé et avait pris le contrôle entier de son corps sous le coup de l'extase.

Kouga remonta à son niveau et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser brulant plein de passion et la nécessité de lui aire gouté sa saveur. Kagome gémit dans sa bouche, la chaleur revenant rapidement dans son ventre. Kouga quitta ses lèvres pour lécher et sucer cet endroit entre le cou et l'épaule, où il allait bientôt la marquer comme sienne.

Il était tellement dur maintenant que cela faisait mal, sa queue palpitait d'anticipation.

Kagome il a dit haletant "Est-ce que tu es prête pour moi ?"demanda-t-il à Kagome en haletant.

"Oui, oui Kouga s'il te plaît" gémit Kagome.

"S'il te plaît Kouga …" geignit-elle.

Kouga refréna son démon qui le pressait à prendre la jeune fille alors il a plaça le bout de son sexe dur dans son ouverture. Il leva les yeux et elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Kouga s'exécuta et poussa son sexe le long de ses plis mouillés avec ses liquides et en un instant il déchira l'hymen dans le processus.

Kagome gémit de douleur. Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Kouga embrassa ses larmes et chuchota des mots rassurant dans son oreille et en les léchant pour la distraire.

Il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se déplacer mais elle était si chaude, si serrée et il devenait difficile de retenir son démon alors que le plaisir faisait rage dans son corps.

Kagome sentit que la douleur disparaissait et elle se tortilla un peu envoyant ainsi une secousse de plaisir à Kouga pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était prête à continuer. Il glissa lentement hors d'elle jusqu'à seulement laisser le bout de sa longueur en elle ravalant un gémissement de plaisir. Kagome avait des difficultés à respirer son esprit était brumeux à cause de ces nouvelles sensations qu'il lui donnait. Ses gémissements devenaient plus fréquents et forts. Elle allait rencontrer maintenant les poussées de Kouga et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille l'amenant plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle.

Kouga allait de plus en plus rapidement maintenant, son démon prenait lentement le contrôle. Il atteignait son apogée et les parois de Kagome se resserraient autour de lui, il savait qu'elle était proche aussi.

Kagome ressentit un immense plaisir la traverser comme la foudre, elle trouvait enfin sa libération, le plaisir dans son ventre explosait la faisant crier bruyamment le nom de Kouga.

Les crocs de Kouga s'allongèrent, son démon gronda et la mordit en bas du cou la marquant comme sienne et jouit quelques secondes après qu'elle eut crié son nom. Ses parois se serrèrent autour de lui et il lui donna tout ce qu'il avait. Il roula sur le côté, alors qu'il glissait hors d'elle afin de ne pas l'écraser, laissant son démon heureux et satisfait s'endormir à l'intérieur de lui.

Kagome ferma les yeux alors qu'elle ressentait les dernières vagues de plaisir.

Kouga faisait de même puis il posa une main autour de la taille de Kagome et la tira vers lui possessivement. Léchant distraitement la marque sur son cou faisant ainsi légèrement gémir Kagome.

"Je t'aime ma Kagome." dit-il.

Elle rit et lui dit "je t'aime aussi" alors qu'elle se blottissait contre sa poitrine et fermait les yeux laissant le sommeil l'emporter.

Kouga souriait, il était le plus heureux démon en vie, il regarda sa belle et se laissa tomber lui aussi dans un sommeil rempli de joie.

Kouga se réveilla en constatant que Kagome était encore blottie dans ses bras. Il caressa sa joue avec amour et lui donna un doux baiser.

Kagome remua légèrement et ses yeux finirent par s'ouvrir.

"Bon matin." dit-il avec un magnifique sourire.

"Tu es beaux" dit-elle.

Kouga lui fit face avec un faux froncement de sourcils.

Créant son fou rire

Kouga se pencha vers elle et lui donna un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre pour léchait sa marque.

"Humm … Kouga." gémit Kagome à ses douces caresses.

Kagome était heureuse, elle aimait Kouga avec chaque fibre de son être. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, mais elle avait prévu de passer l'éternité à apprendre à le connaître et Kouga lui avait dit elle aurait l'éternité pour faire l'amour avec lui car il lui avait donné la même durée de vie que celle des démons loups en s'accouplant pour la première fois avec elle, en effet c'était pour la vie. Dans un peu de temps ils devraient partie et continuer leur mission de nouveau. Kouga rejoindrait désormais le groupe, elle rit sottement quand elle se rappela de lui disant qu'il préférait mourir que de la laisser partir faire le voyage seule avec le clébard.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" demanda Kouga tout en lui donnant baisers papillons sur le visage et dans le cou.

"Je suis juste vraiment heureuse." répondit-elle plaçant ses lèvres sur les siennes et suçant la lèvre inférieure longuement.

"Moi aussi, je vous aime autant de Kagome." Il a dit qu'il a approfondi le baiser

"Alors tu es prêt pour le deuxième round?" demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air satisfait alors que ses mains entamaient le chemin pour câliner son bouton de plaisir.

Elle rit et roula sur elle-même pour être au dessus de lui.

"La question est: est-ce que tu es prêt ?" dit-elle avec un sourire taquin

"Et c'est parti!!!!" dit-il en s'engageant de nouveau dans leur nouvelle activité préférée.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plut!!!!

Maintenant review!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
